The present inventors have proposed an electronic circuit that carries out communications by inductive coupling between chips to be stacked and mounted via coils formed by on-chip wiring of LSI (Large Scale Integration) chips (refer to Patent Literatures 1 to 7, and Non Patent Literatures 1 to 3).